vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DominicYe/Camber and Suspension
Camber and Suspension tweaks will change how your vehicle handles and reacts to bumps in the road as well the terrain your driving on. This is one of the hardest things to modify and explain because everyone has different interests in driving and racing whether it's sliding around and drive like a character from Initial D, or gripping the road and flying through corners. Springs (Coilovers) : Springs absorb the shock forces we encounter when driving over a bump in the road. Common sense tells you that when you drive around with soft springs they will be more forgiving. When turning you might find that the distribution is thrown off since the springs are soft and the weight of the car will shift to the outer tires. This will provide tons of grip to those tires, but Vehicle Sim chassis does the exact opposite and the weight shifts to the inside tires, therefore, you can grip the road better and possibly get better steering. This applies for rally springs. The next one is the more common racing springs. This is used for stiff suspension, you see IRL drifters mostly have tight suspension (though some springs come softer, for example, an S14, this keeps the weight distribution in the centre allowing better control over the car. This will come with a bit of understeer which may be bad but when racing, it is pretty good. The stock springs are between both of them. Shocks (Absorber): Shocks are often paired with Springs (IRL) but you mix and match in Vehicle Sim. They are similar to the springs but they don't serve the purpose they do IRL such as converting heat into energy (I forgot this stuff), but their main purpose is to reduce the effect of travelling over rough ground, leading to improved ride quality and vehicle handling. This is mainly changing the dampening of the suspension. This will also set your car ride height but this is a different option in Vehicle Sim. Racing Shocks are stiff and make the car shake a little since the suspension is stiff. Rally Shocks are the opposite and provide very soft shocks so your ride will be smooth but your handling (drift-wise) will be difficult to control and even driving at high speeds, your car might swing from side to side. Similar to the springs, the stocks are about in between. Suspension: Mainly just ride height but it affects your handling a little bit. The lower it is, the more oversteer you will receive. High ride height means a little understeer but it's better for offroading and not for more track-based races. Camber! Camber is one of the hardest things to get right in this game. By putting any camber, you are willing to sacrifice acceleration for more handling options. The positive camber \---/ is where the bottom of the tires slant inwards. This will result in understeer and prevent your wheels from losing grip. This is good for cars that deal with heavy oversteer, for example, a P1 or AE86. A lot of people don't like the looks of this but in the end, it performs well for the category stated above. The negative camber''' /---\ is seen a lot. STANCE BATTLES, DRIFTING, ALL THE COOL STUFF. Negative camber means you lose traction because there's less tire contact on the ground so you get less acceleration but it does mean you can adjust for oversteer and understeer. But beware that too much camber means that your car tires will have very little contact with the ground which means you will accelerate slow, end up not having any grip at all or kill your car fenders and side skirts. Camber is one of those things that I can't fully describe because it's not often used because it requires time and patience to slowly figure a perfect balance and get you handling just right. Use this as an example and set out to find a perfect mix of your taste in racing/driving. When applying camber, it is '''opposite of the correct way. So if you want negative camber, you have to type in a positive number and it will become negative. Same for the other way around. Positive camber means that you have to write it in negative. You can use the slider bar but it's hard to get it exact. Hope I helped, enjoy! ~Sync Category:Blog posts Category:Guides